<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mornings with you / you're so beautiful by honeyserpents</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630428">mornings with you / you're so beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyserpents/pseuds/honeyserpents'>honeyserpents</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Flash Fic, M/M, Mentioned sakuatsu, Oh yeah there's a tag for that, Weight Gain, osamu is conscious about his body:-(, petition to get me a boyfriend like suna, suna is very sweet, they're in their thirties, this is just me projecting honestly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyserpents/pseuds/honeyserpents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>osamu feels conscious about his body, suna helps.<br/>(fluff and basically me projecting onto osamu)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mornings with you / you're so beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osamu frowned and stared down at his stomach. He prodded at it indignantly and glanced down at the weighing machine angrily, as if it had personally offended him. <em>It had, to a certain extent, </em>Osamu thought to himself. <em>Oh god, Atsumu was going to give him hell for this.</em> Even in their late thirties, Atsumu was still keeping in shape, going for morning runs with his husband, and occasionally their twins, every day. As a retired V-League champ and former Olympian, Atsumu had made sure that he still looked every bit like he did when he was still playing for the MSBY Black Jackals, and often dragged his extremely unwilling husband along with him.</p><p>Osamu however, ran a wildly successful onigiri business, and had often sustained himself on excess onigiri when the day was done and he was too tired to cook himself a proper dinner back when he opened his first branch. It wasn’t as if he was <em>fat</em>, not that that was a bad thing, but his figure had softened a great deal from his volleyball days, making all of his previous hard edges, soft. Rin loved him all the more for that, saying that he was cuddly and a virtual space heater during the Winter.</p><p>Suna shuffled in drowsily, scratching his stomach and blearily blinking sleep away from his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Osamu, rested his chin on the crook of his neck, and kissed his jaw. “Good mornin’”, Suna murmured, his kansai-ben more prominent when he was still half-asleep.</p><p>“Rin, d’ya think I’m fat?”, Osamu said, in lieu of a proper response. Suna blinked confusedly, not expecting such a question early in the morning. He tightened his grip around Osamu, and shook his head resolutely.</p><p>“’Course not, where’d ya get that idea from?”, Suna continued, punctuating his words with soft kisses. Lips pressed fleetingly to Osamu’s neck, his jaw, his cheeks. Suna trailed down Osamu’s neck, smiling gently into his skin when he giggled at the ticklish touch. Suna hummed sweetly, the vibrations reverberating against his collarbone, and Osamu sighed, satisfied, and squeezed Suna’s hands, still wrapped around his waist, in silent thanks.</p><p>“I love ya”, Osamu whispered, closing his eyes.</p><p>“Alright, ya sap, let’s go pick up our nephew and niece,” Suna said, patting Osamu’s hand lightly. Osamu groaned and slumped against Suna. He loved Atsumu and Sakusa’s twins, he really did, but did they really have to pick them up from school right after their morning nap?</p><p>They walked out of the bathroom together, Suna still draped over Osamu’s shoulders like a cuddly koala. Osamu stopped at the door, and turned around to press a chaste kiss to Suna’s lips, and allowed himself to bask in the warmth and love of the moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumb: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hoeley-shit<br/>twit: https://twitter.com/honey_serpents</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>